


Made To Touch Me

by Oshun



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A true drabble: Richard adores Alec’s hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made To Touch Me

Richard’s mother claimed animals and plants evolved in response to function.

Alec’s hands rested on the table, uncharacteristically motionless, bigger than Richard’s own, with longer more slender fingers. What purpose could there be in Alec's large yet finely wrought hands? What explanation for the development of such elegant fingers?

Then Richard flushed at the memory of those hands, surprisingly strong, gripping his biceps, hands on his cock, graceful fingers sliding lower . . .

Suddenly, Alec reached out, tracing Richard’s lower lip with one elongated index finger, a silky light caress.

“Come to bed,” Alec said. “I need to touch you.”


End file.
